Our Crazy Family
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan and Haley Plus their 8 crazy kids, its bound to have some funny moments!


**Here is a new story I am starting its Nathan and Haley plus 8 (Jon and Kate plus 8) with a Naley twist to it! I hope you like it all Reviews are appreciated! Good or Bad!**

"Natalie Scott get downstairs now or you're going to be late!" Haley yelled up the staircase, and then walked back into the kitchen.

"So Eliot why does it take your sister so long to get ready and not you?"

"I dunno." Eliot said while tying her shoe.

"Nathan can you go see what it taking Natalie so long to get ready!"

"Sure but I got three little monsters following me around, the boys are all ready!"

"Okay thanks baby!" She planted a kiss on his lips. "P.J., Jamie, Little A. Come here please!"

"What do you need Momma?" Jamie asked

"Would you boys like to set the table?"

"Yes!" P.J. yelled. All of her children loved to help.

"Ah there you are Natalie, I was beginning to wonder if you got eaten by your closet."

"Sorry Mom, Aunt Brooke gave me and Eliot a few new outfits and I couldn't decide which one I wanted to wear!"

"Okay but you and Eliot go help your brothers set the table! Ah speaking of Brooke! Morning Brooklyn baby!" Haley said picking up Brooklyn who was running to her!"

"Morning mommy!"

"Where are your sisters sweetie?"

"Daddy has them!"

Just then she saw Nathan walking downstairs holding Gabriella and Sydney.

"Alright now that everyone is finally up let's go eat our muffins, cereal, and fruit!"

A few minutes later everyone was finally in the dining room ready to eat!

"Alright Nate, you are going to take Eliot, and Natalie to school. Then you have your study hall classes to cover. Then gym classes and Basketball practice. And I will pick Eliot and Natalie up from school and drop them off at Basketball and cheerleading practice. Then we will all be back here for dinner at 6!"

A little over eight years earlier Nathan and Haley found out they were expecting twins. A few months later they had Eliot and Natalie. Nathan and Haley were 23, they had gotten married at 18. Nathan had been in the NBA since 22 but when Haley got pregnant again he retired wanting to be home with her and the twins. He went to work at Tree Hill High taking over Whitey's position he would have a few study hall periods, then he would teach gym, and take over the basketball team. Haley became a teacher after graduation and then became a substitute once the twins were born. Haley would still sing at concerts, mainly the ones Peyton organized, USO, Cancer benefits, and other charities, she would record about once a month, and write in free time.

When Haley got pregnant the second time they later found out she was carrying sextuplets. Jamie, P.J., Adam, Gabriella, Sydney, and Brooklyn.

Natalie and Eliot were born April 18th 2002. Natalie Elizabeth Scott was named after her father because of Nat in Nathan. She looked just like him. She loved sports especially basketball. She was very smart. She was also very neat and organized like her mother. She played the piano, too.

Eliot Sophia Scott was born five minutes after her big sister. She was more of a mix of Nathan and Haley in looks, she had dark hair like Nathan and Natalie but big brown eyes like her mother. She was the cheerleader in the family. She likes to sing. She was great at it. She also played the piano, and guitar. She was witty and funny. But she was really smart. Not to say Natalie was stupid. Natalie was extremely smart, but Eliot new everything Natalie did and random facts.

Little did they know four years later on September 10th 2006 they would be welcoming six new bundles of joy! 3 girls and 3 boys!

James Lucas Scott was born first out of the six. Quickly nicknamed, Jamie. He was the only boy with sandy blond hair. He had blue eyes. He was a little smarty pants and he was amazing at basketball. He was out of all the boy's the one that is most a Momma's boy!

Then there was little Brooklyn Mae Scott. She was named after Brooke, Haley's best friend, well besides Nathan. Most of the time they just wither called her, B or Brooklyn. Sometimes Brooke but they felt a little odd calling her that. Brooke just called her Brooke or Little Brooke. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked like Eliot except she had dimples. She was bubbly and loved to play dress up. Her mother was teaching her the piano! She loved to be in charge. Honestly, Nathan thought she spent too much time with Brooke, but as long as she was Happy!

Patrick Jacob Scott was next born. He was nicknamed P.J.. Haley didn't like the nicknames Pat, or Rick. It was quickly decided that he was the one that looked most like Nathan. He was an exact replica! Deep, deep blue eyes! He clung to Nathan the most out of the boys! P.J. like basketball but didn't catch on as fast as the others, but he was getting better. Haley didn't like this but Nathan thought it was funny, P.J. was starting to pick up on sarcasm and starting to be sarcastic to his parents. He liked to read a lot, too!

Sydney Lee Scott. Lee in honor of Nathan's mother's maiden name. She had dirty blond hair and really blue eyes! Out of the tree little girls she was the best at basketball! She was the typical daddy's girl. She clung to Nathan. She was the most ticklish. She was the biggest out of the girls, and the tallest out of the six. She had the most energy out of all of them.

The last little boy was Adam Nathaniel Scott. He was named after his daddy! He is the last boy, and the littlest. Hence his nickname Little A. He had light brown hair unlike his brothers. He had brown eyes unlike his brothers too. He was smart, but very clumsy like his mother. He loved that he was named after his daddy. It gave the two a special connection. He likes to teach stuff to the others.

And last but not least was Gabriella Rose Scott. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked just like Haley when she was a baby! She was the littlest of all six of them. She was Mommy's girl and clung to her the most out of all of them. She loved to sing with her mom and she was already learning to play a mini guitar. Because the other ones were too big for her. She was also the neat one, and loved to help her mom in the kitchen!

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
